


Frank x Reader | DISCONTINUED

by iguessweredoingthis



Series: Bad Bunny Man [3]
Category: Subway Surfers
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Counselling, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, POV Second Person, apple turnovers, bad bunny man, could be crack, heavily implied smut, or something, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessweredoingthis/pseuds/iguessweredoingthis
Summary: You’re hanging out at the usual spot in the train yard and bad bunny boy is looking kinda sus
Relationships: Frank/Reader (Subway Surfers), Frank/You (Subway Surfers)
Series: Bad Bunny Man [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902571
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

It happened so quickly.

You’d all seen the man in the bunny mask before. Jake, Tricky, Fresh, Yutani. You. He would always stay some distance away. Occasionally, he took pictures. Only you noticed the pictures, and you didn’t know how to say anything, so you would just tell the others that you all should go get some food. Jake was always down for that.

One day, Jake and Fresh were skateboarding and Yutani was asking Tricky about different moves when Fresh calls out.

“Y/N, c’mere.”

“Huh?” You look up from your phone. He and the others are all standing at the top of the skate ramp, and you’re sitting a ways off to the side on a pile of cinderblocks.

“Come on, we gotta show you something.”

You look at them for a moment and then shrug and slip off the pile, slinging your bag over your shoulder.

“Come on, hurry up,” Jake says. You roll your eyes and smile, starting towards them. “Patience is a virtue, but not in Ja-“

“Y/N! Now!” Tricky looks scared. You frown. Something’s wrong. The others look scared, too. The guard? Jake would have whistled the signal. You’re still moving, and glance over your shoulder, just for a second.

The man in the bunny mask is no more than ten feet away, and he’s reaching into his coat.

You start to run, stumble, look back up at the others. And then you hit the ramp. Your sneakers scuff in the dirt and you hit the bottom of your shin hard, tumbling down. You’re too scared to do anything but keep running, though, get up and-  
There’s a sharp tug, and you fall again. Someone screams and you just tear away and go, go, go, to the top of the ramp, scrabbling to get up, they’re pulling you, and you finally sit there, breathing hard.

The man with the bunny mask is standing in the middle of the ramp, holding your bag in one hand and a briefcase in the other.

“I’m recording you, dude!” Fresh yells. He has his phone out, he is.

The man tilts his head. He studies you. Your heart is still pounding, adrenaline numbing the pain in your leg.

Tricky crouches down. “Can you run?” She murmurs. She’s watching the man.

You nod. Yes, you can run, you can get away from this man who stole your paint bag and looks like a serial killer.

He is still watching the five of you. He slowly lowers your bag and sets it on the ramp. And then he points at you.

You squeeze your eyes closed. You can’t move.

“That one.”

“Get the fuck away from us, creep!” Jake shouts.

“That one,” he says again. You shake your head. You’ve caught your breath. “What do you want?”

“You.”

“We’re gonna run,” Tricky murmurs. “Okay, run and don’t look back.”

“I’m live streaming this!” Yutani says suddenly. “My followers are gonna see- yeah, I’m with my friends in this train yard and this creep is following us. He’s like a kidnapper or something.”

The man with the bunny mask laughs. “Not a kidnapper.”

“A murderer or some shit,” Jake says.

“Some shit,” he says.

And then there’s whistle. The five of you had never been so relieved to see the guard and his dog running straight for you and you drop off the ramp and run.

The man with the bunny mask is already gone.

~~~

Frank watches you all escape from just behind a train car. The security guard didn’t see him - of course. He’d never see what he wasn’t expecting as long as the kids were there, or Frank was careful.

That was the most that he had voiced in a long, long time. His throat felt ticklish. Maybe some tea was in order.

For now, back to the hideout. The kids would come around again, even if they stayed away for a little while. He could follow them in the meantime.

Yes. Back to the hideout. And tea. And then stalking minors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank goes to counselling.
> 
> ~Several months later~ Frank still hasn’t gotten the goddamn job done. Sure, he does other, little killings during his time in the city, but nothing like this. He’s gotten threats from his superiors, and then sympathy from a coworker. He hates sympathy - he thinks people are looking down on him - but it probably saved his ass, so he was told to go to the counsellor and then get the job done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much shorter forgive me but I’m posting several chapters in one day so 😅

“Welcome, Frank, ah...”

“Just Frank is fine,” he says stiffly.

“Well, come in, sit down. Are you going to keep that...?”

“The mask is staying.”

“Okay. Now, why have you come in today?”

“I...” He doesn’t know how to say it. This is so awkward. “There’s someone.”

“I’ll need more details than that.” The counsellor chuckles. Frank doesn’t want to bother to learn his name.

“A target,” he says.

He nods and clicks his tongue. “What about this target?”

“They’re...”

“Maybe it would be easier to tell me how you feel about them? What emotions do you experience?”  
Frank laughs. He’s been numb for years. “It feels like I care. I know I don’t. It’s... weird.”

“Ahh...” The counsellor scribbled something down. And then he starts asking questions. Frank hates questions, but he answers them.

And the session is over before he knows it. The counsellor tells him this happens sometimes, even after years on the job. People start to think they care about the targets.

“Just one,” Frank says.

The counsellor doesn’t seem to like that, but he nods and sends Frank on his way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in a bed that’s not yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well I guess if ppl want I can write some x reader smut... or if I want LMFAOOO

You wake up in a small cot bed. The first thing you register is the smell of someone’s cologne. It’s nice, if faint. Then again, you’d rather it be too faint than too strong.

The second thing you register is that you’re naked. 

That gets you sitting up. There’s someone in bed beside you, facing away from you. His hair is a tousled mess and he also appears to be naked, although you can’t see his face well. You’re very close together - it’s only a twin bed.

You remember what happened and the bunny mask in the side table confirms it.

You slept with the creepy stalker/serial killer guy. And you wanted it.

You slide out of bed and quietly go around, grabbing your clothes.

You know they were discarded quickly last night, but this seems a little much. It takes you a good few minutes to find your jacket - under a padded bench past the barrier of the curtains separating the bed from the rest of the car.

Right. This weirdo is living in an abandoned train car.

You pull it on and take a deep breath. Keys. Phone. Money, and coins for the bus in case you don’t want to skate.

Your skateboard is sitting upright against a wall in the corner by his ‘front door’. Okay, you have everything.

Except for turn virginity.

You shake your head at yourself for the stupid joke. You really did it. With him. For the first time. Sure, you’d fooled around before - you and Jake had maybe sorta frenched last summer after you’d both had a bit too much of his mom’s stolen beer - but nothing that could really count for sex. Until now.

It feels cheap to just walk away, but you don’t know what to do except head home. Your phone says it’s 6:27 AM, but you’re wide awake.

At the last moment, you grab a scrap of paper and find a crayon in your pocket. Why the fuck you have an actual crayon of all things doesn’t make sense to you, but you scribble down your name and number and sneak over to leave it on his side table, in plain view but half wedged under the mask so it won’t get lost.

You slip back through the car, get your skateboard, out the door. To the fence. It’s early enough so there are barely any cars, which means you can probably take the roads all the way home.  
Halfway there, you get a notification.

11:46 pm  
Tricky: hey, don’t know where u are and neither do the others so I said ur here, ur parents were asking  
Tricky: hope ur safe

Of course. Can’t go home. You type out a quick thanks and reassurance to Tricky, although you don’t say where you were, and turn towards Delorean Park. Good news is that at 7 am on a Monday of summer vacation, it’s barren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe you really wanted it. Maybe you’ve even talked to him before. Maybe he’s lowkey chill even though he doesn’t really talk a lot and is kinda mysterious.
> 
> So yeah, you’ve talked to him before and this chapter is just you being hard on yourself


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have lunch with the gang, and questions are asked

“So,” Jake says, dipping a fry in his mountain of ketchup. “Where were you?”

You stall by sipping water and finally say, “When?”

“When you were ‘at Tricky’s’.” He does the air quotes.

“Oh.” You take another sip. “Uh...”

“You don’t have to say,” Fresh says. He takes a bite of his burger.

You nod a little and don’t offer up anything more.

The rest of the meal goes by quickly, and then you start heading to the skate park. You manage to get Tricky to linger behind a little. “So. Thanks for covering for me.”

“No problem. My house is so big, I don’t think Mom would notice. And Dad would understand.”

“Haha... yeah...” You pull at the hem of your jacket. “I was with Frank.”

“Who?” She asks absently.

“Frank. The... The mask guy, Frank.”

She nearly falls off her board. “What? You hang out with him? He told you his name?”

“Yeah? You guys don’t?”

“Haven’t seen that dick since it seemed like he was gonna murder you.”

“Don’t call him a dick.”

She stopped, and then you stopped. “Oh my god, you’re defending him?”

“He talked to me! He told me his name and we talked a bit.”

“All night?”

“Not exactly...”

You feel yourself blush and start again. Tricky catches up easily and taps your shoulder.

“What?” You huff.

She laughs. “Oh god. You two totally-“

“Tricky!”

Her voice lowers and she weaves closer to you on her board. “You totally slept with the stalker dude.”

“Shhh,” you hiss.

“You did,” she says.

“Just- don’t mention it, okay?”

“Okay, okay. You definitely stayed over at my place and definitely did not hook up with a serial killer in a janky subway tunnel.”

Your cheeks are burning. “It wasn’t like that.”

“Oh, was he sweet? He has a life outside of kidnapping minors, you know.”

“I’m 18. And he didn’t kidnap me.”

“I know.” There’s a pause. “Sorry. I’m just teasing, Y/N. I- Just, were you okay? Are you okay? With it?”

“Yeeees,” you groan. She laughs. “Okay, that’s the end of it, I promise no more questions.”

“Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always hugely appreciated (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃♥︎♥︎♥︎


End file.
